Naruto, Jounin?
by UchihaVino
Summary: Naruto comes back from training with Jiraiya and is invited to enter the Jounin exam! NaruHina OOC
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Naruto Hinata fic OC My first fic ever! So pls dont flame me just gimme some suggestions n stuff…

Summary: Naruto comes back from training with Jiraiya (I didn't read the manga just looked at some spoilers…I'm makin up some stuff he learned with his training) and is invited to join the Jounin exams. NaruHina eventually, and maybe some others if I rele want to or if I get a request to…

I don't own _Naruto _Mamashi Kishimoto (I think that's how u spell it sorry writery dude if I did…) does…

-----------------------------------------------_Front Gate of Konoha_----------------------------------

"LEADER NARUTO! LOOK AT THIS!" and Konohamaru uses his perfected Orioke Jutsu.

"NO! don't ever EVER use that jutsu again!" yells Naruto

Sakura was impressed thinking: wow he might of grown up, in more ways than one.

"Use this! (Naruto uses his new Sexy Jutsu thing)" Naruto exclaims.

Sakura: I guess not…

"Stop wasting our time bakano (idiot I think its like that)" said Sasuke

"I guess your still upset that I beat you in The Valley of the End Sasuke" replied Naruto.

"Yeah shut up, I can beat you now" retorted Sasuke.

"You startin something with me the second I get back?" said Naruto as he got in Sasuke's face.

"You wanna go?"

"Sasukekun please not here." pleaded Sakura

"Right now?"

"N…nar..narutokun please, n…not in front of everyone." stuttered Hinata

"Let's do it."

"Fine."

Naruto called forth a bunshin and started his big rasengan and Sasuke started chidori when Kakashi and Jiraiya held back their protégés.

"Sasuke, Naruto, you know you cant fight here," scolded in Tsunade.

"granny-Tsunade! whats up!" yelled Naruto

"Naruto, Jiraiya has informed me on all of your training and, well, straight up, you going to participate in the Jounin exams in two weeks, along with Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, and filler people so the people who UV wants you to fight, will fight you." explained Tsunade

"ummm…ok….what do I have to do in the Jounin exam?" asked Naruto

"You must win your battles, that's it, no written test, no survival skills, just fighting" explained Tsunade.

"How many battles?" asked Naruto

"No more questions, its confidential" said Tsunade, annoyed.

"Alright….can I—

"No"

"But—

"No—

I

No

Need

No

The

NO

Keys

NOOO

To my

NOOOOOO

House

"Oh…ok here they are," said Tsunade like that didn't happen.

"Thank you, if any of you need me I'll be at my house (apartment)" and Naruto ran towards his home and jumped on top of the nearest building, stopped and looked back at everyone, but noticed something. He saw Hinata using byakugan to watch him leave. This made Naruto think: do I still have feelings for her? I dunno, maybe. Naruto then ran the rest of the way home.

End of chapter 1

Think that was any good? Trying to take Naruto away from the denseness and to he started with feelings. Please review…I know its short but next will be longer if I get some good reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok heres the second chapter…..enjoy….I don't own _Naruto_ cause if I did, the fillers wouldn't of happened…….Yeah I'll try to make this one a little longer…and with less dialogue….I like the "……"s…..yea read…and REVIEW please, it makes me feel the need to write more.

---------------------------------------------_Naruto's House_---------------------------------------

Naruto walks into his apartment, which is completely clean unlike when he last left. "Wow granny-Tsunade must've hired someone to clean the place up for me," Naruto said to himself. Naruto walked over to the fridge and saw….nothing. He checked all the cabinets, drawers everything…and nothing. "Where's all my ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. "I had instant miso, beef, spicy, (idk all the ramen flavors Naruto eats)…..I guess Tsunade threw em' all away."

Naruto looked on the counter and saw an envelope with _Naruto_ on it. He opened it up and it said:  
_Naruto, since the villagers weren't buying you food anymore, the bought you coupons to Ichiraku Ramen, for 250 bowls of ramen, any flavor. Spend them wisely. _

_---Love Tsunade_

"Wow 250 bowls of ramen!" Naruto's stomach growled. "I'm gonna go out now, I bet Ayame and (_place Ramen man's name here_) musta missed me!." Naruto then ran out towards Ichiraku Ramen.

---------------------------------------------_Ichiraku Ramen_----------------------------------------

Naruto was walking up towards Ichiraku when he saw Hinata sitting at the counter, with a bowl of hot, steamy, delicious…..ramen.

Naruto went in and took the seat next to Hinata, "Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto said (loud and confident as he always is).

"H-hi Nnnarutokun" _blush, plays with fingers, looks down _ Naruto just stared at her when,

"Naruto-san its been so long!" exclaimed Ayame!

"My business is almost bankrupt thanks to you leaving." said Ramen guy.

"Well for about a 2 weeks, your gonna be close _ shows coupon book _," said Naruto. "Hinata-chan, what are you doin here?"

"Well…um…ss…since you la…like ramen s..so much I uh though I should ta..try some, an..and I've been eating ra..ramen here since you left." Hinata managed to stutter out.

"Naruto, what would you like?" asked Ayame.

"Miso ramen, then BBQ ramen, then beef, then egg….(Naruto went on to like 15 bowls…)" Naruto rambled. (Ramen guy started making the ramen).

"Wow, you haven't ordered that much since you and Iruka used to eat ramen together."

"Oh yeah, whats up with Iruka-sensei, how's he been holdin up?" asked Naruto

"He's good, he comes here every once in awhile. He's got a girl now—

"Iruka-sensei OMG! and it only took him like that long (not that Iruka was ever gay, and Naruto didn't think that!) I never thought it would happen since all he did was teach and eat ramen with me" said Naruto, amazed.

"Yeah well without you he's gotten out and done stuff," said Ayame, not realizing what she just said to the demon-child.

"….guess I'm still looked down upon in this village…" Naruto said, now sad.

"No no no no no no no no no I didn't mean it like that Naruto! I was just kidding with you! We don't look down upon you!" said Ayame hastily.

"You don't have to explain, I know what you mean," said Naruto, thinking of his horrid past.

"Nn..naruto-kun, I've always looked up to you…and… _huge blush etc. _….never thought bad of you…_ bigger blush _." Hinata managed to say.

_ I wonder if she likes me, or just doesn't wanna look at me, nah Hinata wouldn't lie, but she coulda said she liked me, maybe she doesn't have feelings for me, and is just trying to comfort me,…..ok too complex for me I'll find out eventually, but should I ask her now….nah _"You really look up to me Hinata-chan? And I mean not just height (since he grew from short to tall for his age) like…you know what I mean," asked Naruto.

"Yes," Hinata said on impulse. _ look down, play with fingers blush, immediately _

"Thanks Hinata, I've always….looked up to—_ (Hinata's thoughts) is he really gonna say it? Does he like me? Please say you do please Naruto-kun, at least say-- _ you too…..in fact I….._ why is he stalling, he's always confident and…maybe he does like me, but should I ask him….not now… _…la..li…..oh look my ramen's here." Naruto said just in time to get outta that situation.

Naruto finished 7 bowls in like 2 minutes, when the ramen dude started making more (trying to get Naruto and Hinata to talk). "nn..naruto-kun, how was your training?" asked Hinata.

"Everyday was essentially the same; wake up, Jiraiya would show me a jutsu, I'd practice it till he got back from his "research" and then I'd show him, he'd say 'work on it' or 'good job I'll give you something new tomorrow' and then he'd go back out and I'd go to sleep" explained Naruto. "but that's not too interesting, what happened to you while I was gone, other than you eating ramen?"

(ok just imagine Hinata stuttering, I cant type all those stutters unless I really want to emphasize her feelings) "well, I trained with Neji after he apologized for what happened inn the Chuunin Exam. He wouldn't show me any of his jutsus, but he showed me his basic taijutsu and his chakra control, so that helped me a lot. Then I made a few of my jutsus. After Neji, I trained with Shino and Kiba when they were here and not training alone. And recent;y, I've been sparring with whoevers around, even Sasuke, but in any spar we don't use jutsus, only taijutsu." explained Hinata.

Naruto then ate his last 3 bowls, and payed for his _and _Hinata's ramen. "Naruto you don't have to pay for me," said Hinata.

"Nah don't worry about it, Tsunade and them gave me a bunch of coupons, so I'm ok…for about a week or 2," explained Naruto.

"You don't have to waste you—"

"Don't worry about it."

"But, Naruto they're for you not m—"

"I want to pay for you."

end of chap 2

End notes: ok I'm rele happy about how long this came out (for me over 1000 words is a lot to write) also I like how I did this chapter, if you like please review! I can make more chaps everyday, but only if you review! Dattebayo!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I rele don't wanna post this, why? Because I didn't get even 5 reviews for 2 chaps, which makes me sad…so guess what… you guys who are actually reading, you get a short chapter now thanks to not reviewing! If I get over 10 reviews the next chap will b over 2000 words…..and wont suck….but seriously just review if I should continue this fic or not…

------------------------------------------------_Ichiraku Ramen----------------------------------_

_"You don't have to waste you—"_

_"Don't worry about it."_

_"But, Naruto they're for you not m—"_

_"I want to pay for you."_

"Re..really?" asked Hinata.

"Yea, do you have a problem with that?" asked Naruto, jokeingly. (yea so what if it isn't a word I'm usin it)

"uhhh I guess not…" Hinata, taking it seriously.

"I'm just joking, but uhhh can I walk you home?" asked Naruto trying to find a good moment to say his feelings. _please say yes please say yes_

_Hinata's thoughts: did he just ask to walk me home? Omg he did! Uuhhh wait I should say yes now right?_ "sure," Hinata said smiling.

"Alright then lets go." Naruto said cheerfully.

On the way over, Naruto and Hinata talked casually about nothing really, how everyone is etc……

-------------------------------------------------_Hyuuga Estate Front Gate---------------------------_

"Well I had a really fun time with you tonight Hinata," Naruto said thinking about what to say next.

"Me too Naruto-kun," Hinata said expectantly.

Naruto moved in to hug her and Hinata moved in to kiss and they got kinda tangled in an awkward hug/position thing and both blushed and were excessively embarrassed.

"uhhh good night Naruto-kun" Hinata said still bright red.

"good night Hinata-chan," Naruto said also bright red.

Hinata went inside and Naruto walked home hating himself for screwing up _damn I was so close, but she didn't wanna hug me damn that was bad damnit!_

_Hinata's thoughts: damn I thought he was gonna kiss me, but I guess he only likes me as a friend…damn_

Naruto then went to sleep ready for a big training day the next day.

Endnotes: there that's it I need 10 reviews for the next chap to b long so there!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sry for not updating soon, couldn't think of what to say but this is a short chap again sry but w/e just b happy I updated.

---------------------------------------------------_Naruto's House--------------------------------------_

Naruto akes up at 7AM, thinking to himself, _I gotta get an alarm clock so I can get more training in._ Naruto walks over to the training grounds skipping breakfast, since he doesn't have any ramen in his house and Ichiraku Ramen isn't open yet, and looks for someone to spar. _I can't really work on anything by myself since I mastered like everything training when Jiraiya was researching. Who to spar……_Naruto looked towards Rock Lee, who was sparring with Neji. Tenten was sparring with Sakura. Choji was sparring with Ino, Shikamaru was starring at the clouds, "There Shikamaru, maybe he's less lazy now, and ill spar me!"

"Hey Shikamaru! Wanna spar me?" Naruto yelled with great excitement.

"nah Naruto, that would be too troublesome for me, you know that," Shikamaru said as he continued to watch the clouds.

"aww come on Shikamaru, I need someone to spar with!"

"Naruto, look for someone else."

"_sigh_ fine."

Naruto kept looking around and saw Sasuke training with Kakashi, _I wanna fce him in the exams not here_, Shino was training with Kiba, and Hinata was watching from the side. _I guess I'll spar with Hinata, just hope I don't hurt here._

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled running towards her.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you today?" (stutters are there just don't wanna type them)

"I'm good, hey you wanna spar?"

"ummm sure Naruto-kun, you know we can only use taijutsu right?"

"uhh I do now."

"Then lets spar!"

Endnotes- sorry for the short chap and the not updating soon, but I'm trying to think of what I wanna say and how I wanna say it, pls review it will make me update sooner and write longer and also, pls give me some tips other than make stuff longer.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ok yea I know, short chaps, but I still got more reviews on my last chap than the others so uhh yea….another short chap prob…..I'll try to make it good but….I could either update once a week with a like 2500 word chap, or 3 or 4 times a week with shorter chaps…..yea say something in a review and thank you "Inuyasha and sonic fan" for your review cause that gave me some ideas…first fight scene though so….REVIEW!

----------------------------------------------------_Training Grounds_----------------------------------

_"Then lets spar!" _exclaimed Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata jumped back, about 10 feet from each other.

_Naruto thoughts: I hope my attacks don't hurt her too much. _

_Hinata: Naruto-kun, don't holdback cause I wont!_

Naruto jumped towards Hinata and tried to strike a simple punch, when Hinata dove down and kicked Naruto up into the air, jumped up and kicked him back down, head first towards the ground. Naruto hit the ground at full speed and just laid there….in pain.

"Naruto-kun! Are you ok? I thought you would be able to block that!" Hinata asked, shocked that _she_ just knocked out _Naruto_.

"ugghhhh….ow…." Naruto groaned as he got up. "That's not gonna keep me down, ya gotta do better than that!" _Naruto thoughts: damn that hurt, good thing my heads so strong! Ok no holding back now, she can hold her own in a fight now._

_Hinata thoughts: ok now he's gonna try, so defensive taijutsu position! _yea I know what your thinking, but I'm using my own taijutsu and maybe some other jutsus.

Naruto ran towards Hinata _again_ and this time, he jumped right before he got to her and '_place anime lines for speed here' _appeared right behind her and Hinata elbowed him in the stomach.

_Naruto thoughts: damn she's fast, now what? should I use it? Lemme see if its necessary_.

Hinata kicked him up in the air again, and this time on the way up, she kept kicking him up w_ahhhbushka! _until he was about 100 feet in the air _Hinata thoughts: ok here it goes! _

(ok imagine this next part like the time Naruto did Naruto Rendan, not in the bunshins, but in the way he said it) "HYUUGA HINATA RENDAN!" Hinata kicked him down triple punched him to the side, then started kicking him in the circle-like thing that Lee used against Gaara, and just annihilated Naruto then stopped him the the air, and grabbed him, flew down towards the ground and then threw his body towards the ground and landed in a kick style like Shishi-rendan (Sasuke's rendan barrage).

Hinata jumped back to the side, unscathed from the fight and just watch Naruto thinking, _oh man I way overdid it, please be ok please be ok! I'm so sorry Naruto-kun please forgive me!._

Naruto got up and just fell back down. "ugghhh….pain….oww…. need…."

Naruto then started coughing up blood, and Hinata yelled for Sakura. Sakura ran over and used a healing jutsu, saying, "Don't worry Hinata, he'll be ok, he just needs to rest a little, why don't you bring him home."

Hinata _blushing_ picked Naruto up bridal style and started towards Naruto's house.

Endnotes, yea longer than some others but its still short pls review and at first I was gonna have Naruto actually _get_ an attack in but I started writing it and well it didn't come out that way but leave a review, if you want me to rewrite it and have Naruto use _it_ just tell me, k? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N yea….heres the next chap Review!...yea I'm gonna use Kyuubi in this chap so don't flame me, just make reviews about how good the story is .

-------------------------------------------------_Kyuubi's Realm_---------------------------------------

"**Naruto-baka, come here." **(ok **bold** means Kyuubi and I'm not typing Naruto says, Kyuubi says, so just put the info together and figure out which is Kyuubi and is Naruto)

"What do you want demon?"

"**Why were you holding back?"**

"I wasn't holding back, I was just caught off guard."

**"Yeah right, I know you can move faster, you shoulda used your rendan"**

"I didn't wanna hurt her"

**"See, you were holding back."**

"Yeah so what if I was, what are you gonna do, take over my body?"

**"I'll do that if she kicks your ass again…..you like her"**

"What! No I don't! where'd you get that idea from!"

**"1, your predictable. 2, you don't hold back on anyone. 3, I can read your mind."**

"Well, that would explain a few things….DONT BUTT IT!"

**"Fine I wont but don't hold back anymore."**

"Can I wake up now?"

**"Fine"**

Endnotes: short chap, but I might write again today, just wanted to release this out while it was in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N ok…I'm really like…not able…to think….so…u get short chapters!...yea I don't really know where I wanna take the next few chaps n idk rele what I wanna put in this chap…but its prob gonna b short so if u want me to make it longer, give me an idea…right now I'm thinking of using Tsunade in the next chap but right here its prob some NaruHina stuff….OOC….yea read and review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Naruto's House_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata came up to Naruto's apartment door and took the key out of Naruto's pocket. Hinata opened the door and put Naruto down in his bed (she saw the door open…w/e). Then, instead of leaving because she was too shy to be in Naruto's house, she decided to stay until he was alright.

She looked in the kitchen and found…nothing…anywhere…..not even ramen…_wow Naruto without ramen, Hinata thought._

She saw nothing too special except for a second bedroom with nothing in it but a bed and some basic furniture. She decided to just wait in Naruto's room until he woke up.

"Ughh….uuhhhnnn…. ehhh? Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto said, confused and in pain.

"Naruto-kun, you were injured in a spar (I don't feel like typing the stutters, just imagine them) and I brought you home." Hinata replied.

"wait… I remember now…you beat me in that spar….wow you've gotten a lot stronger Hinata-chan," Naruto let slip out.

"Well, I've been training hard like you always have, I've always li….." Hinata tried to say embarrassed, face red, playing with fingers.

"Hinata-chan what are you trying to say? Please just say it." Naruto said wanting to here her say something he really REALLY wanted to hear.

"ummm uhhh…I've…always liked…ramen…" Hinata said hating herself

"Wha?" Naruto said confused

"yeah umm…do you wanna go get some ramen?" Hinata asked trying to get up the courage to say what she really REALLY wanted to say.

"you mean like, a date?" Naruto asked, trying to get Hinata to say something he really REALLY wanted to hear.

"uhhh…_a date….with Naruto-kun…I mean of course I want to….yes…I gotta say yes….saying yes now….now….NOW….in 3…2…1…_YES!" Hinata screamed out.

"Alright lets go!" Naruto exclaimed excited!

Endnotes…yea very short but good in my opinion…yea I cant really update long chaps 2 or 3 times a week but I wanna update a lot so here…just review gimme some ideas….thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N guys I'm so sorry I didn't update in mad long wanna know why? No u prob don't but if anyone actually does and doesn't skip this and goes right into the short chapter, my laptop broke down, and I got it sent out for about 2 weeks. So yea….and if you really _really _care, it was the screen that broke….but anyway I've been trying to think and I haven't many ideas….someone please gimme some or challenge me to write something else, preferable a one shot….I just wanna write a little more….so uhhh yea read and review!...yea

--------------------------------------------_Streets of Konoha------------------------------------------_

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the streets of Konoha, Naruto had his arm around Hinata, when they ran into Neji and Tenten. "Hinata-sama….and Naruto-san……together….wait what?"

"uhhhh yea you got a problem with that Neji? I'll beat your ass down like I did in the Chuunin exams." Naruto replied.

"1. no u cant now I'm a lot stronger now. 2. even if you _could_ beat me, my cousin could still beat you down." Neji smirked as he said the 2nd part.

"…..long haired girly man…." Naruto said under his breath.

"But seriously, I need to talk to you in private….over there," and Neji pointed to the top of a building.

"Yeah Hinata you and me need to talk too," Tenten said knowing what her boyfriend wanted her to do.

"Hinata-chan, you gonna be ok?" Naruto asked concerned for her.

"Naruto-kun, I'll be fine, it's just Tenten," said Hinata, jokingly. Tenten knew that hurt.

Neji and Naruto jumped to the building and Tenten started, "Hinata-chan, are you sure you really like Naruto? I mean I know he looks a lot hotter now, but make sure this is what you yourself really wants."

"Tenten-san, this is what I want. I know I can trust you but don't tell Neji-san, I really like Naruto and always have. I need you to do something for me……" Evil Tenten Matchmaker came out from within her…….

------------------------------------_On Top Of Neji's Pointed At Building--------------------------_

"NARUTO IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HINATA-SAMA, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Neji yelled.

"owww my ears…..and didn't we come here so Hinata-chan _couldn't _hear us?" Naruto complained.

"Well, I don't trust you with Hinata-chan, so if you even try ANYTHING I'm gonna kill you in the bloodiest most painful way I can think of, and I'm a genius who can hold a huge grudge for very long periods of time, so I can think of something really painful…." Neji rambled.

"Well if your done talking about yourself, can I go back to Hinata-chan please?"

"If you promise on your word to become Hokage, that you won't do anything Hinata does not want, then yes."

"Fine fine lemme go now."

Endnotes: yea sorry for long wait then short chap. I'm gonna make the next one longer I promisem just as long as you REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N yea I like to write one scene at a time, so my chapters are short. Maybe one day I'll write longer but idk w/e. So uhh yea I don't have any idea for this chap so I'm thinking as I go…..Read and review!!!!

_----------------------------------------------Streets of Konoha----------------------------------------­_

"Alright I'll see what I can do," Evil Matchmaker Tenten said as she left.

"Thanks. Hey Naruto-kun, is everything ok?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah everything's fine lets go," Naruto said wanting to get away from Neji and Evil Matchmaker Tenten.

"Naruto-kun I need to talk to you, walk with me," Evil Matchmaker Tenten said walking towards Sakura's house.

"ugh what now," Naruto said, wanting to get back to Hinata.

"Just go Naruto, I need to talk to Hinata," Neji said knowing what Evil Matchmaker Tenten had in mind.

"Fine I'll go" and Naruto left with Evil Matchmaker Tenten.

"Hinata-sama, do you really like Naruto-san?" Neji asked.

"Neji-san, I don't need your help, I thank you for helping me train, but I can handle this on my own," Hinata lied.

"Hinata-sama, I can tell by your eyes that someone is helping you, and I know its Tenten, because she went Evil Matchmaker mode." Neji said knowing his girlfriend well.

"ohh…..well then….stay outta my business, don't help Tenten, and don't spy on me or Naruto!" Hinata said, upset and embarrassed.

----------------------------------------------_Near Sakura's House_------------------------------------

"Tenten, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"To Sakura's house, Ino should be there already. We all need to talk." Evil Matchmaker Tenten said.

"Why? I mean like why Sakura Ino and you what do we all need to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"You and Hinata, and what you're gonna do in the Jounin exams, now no more questions." Evil Matchmaker Tenten commanded.

Endnotes: yea short chap but it puts some plot out there. Now review and I'll make the chaps LONGER!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Notes: Thank you my anonymous review who said I needed description, now that I think of it, I haven't put a lot of description in my story so far……so now I'm gonna put a lot of detail into it and see what it comes out to be like….R&R

-----------------------------------------------_Streets of Konoha---------------------------------------_

Evil Matchmaker Tenten was dressed in a white robe that went down to her knees, with black along the edges, and fishnet underneath. She was carrying a huge scroll on her back, held on with a leather strap hey that kinda rhymed!. Naruto, who was walking behind her, was in his orange and black jacket with his customary symbol on it, and his orange and black pants. They were walking down a cobbled road that led to Sakura's house.

When they reached Sakura's house, which was huge and pink….pink all over. Even the windows were tinted pink. Naruto thought, "wow its so weird, I mean I'm looking at all the houses its like, white, white, light green, light blue, white, **PINK**, white, blue, green, it just jumps out at ya."

knock knock (Tenten knocked at Sakura's door). Sakura open the pink door to a crack because the chain lock was on. "Alright come on in," Sakura said as she unlocked the door. Naruto and Tenten went in to sit on the pink mats on the floor where Ino was already seated. There was green tea (I don't think there's pink tea, or it would be pink) served in pink tea cups and there were pink cookies, on a pink platter in the middle of a pink rug.

"Uhhh…….so…..much………pink!...cant…..take…..pink……its…..truly……..the….dark…….realm…….PINK!" Naruto said as he passed out from severe pink trauma. When Naruto woke up, Sakura was over him checking to see if he was ok. "Sakura….san? What happened?"

"Did you just call me Sakura-san?" Sakura asked

"ugghhh yes?"

"Ok well, Tenten, Ino, I think we don't need to make this as long as we thought." Sakura pronounced.

sigh "And I wanted to have some fun with him too," Tenten said sadly.

"Why am I here, Tenten I know you're behind this," Naruto said, thinking he figured this out…kinda…

"Well, we wanted you to come here so we could see if you had feelings for any of us, especially Sakura, but you just showed us that you don't have intimate feelings for Sakura. (in case you guys didn't know, kun and chan mean you like that person and san means respect) Now we have a few more questions to see if you really like Hinata," Tenten explained.

"Well, I have no intimate feelings for any of you, and the only person I've ever really cared about is Hinata-chan. She gave me hope through her fight with Neji that I could overcome anything, and keep fighting even after I can't move anymore. I will always protect her, that's my ninja way." Naruto said with such enthusiasm.

"Well, that would pretty much answer all the questions that we have, and now we'll let you go back to Hinata, but we're gonna be watching you, and make sure you don't screw up. And one thing for you to think about, what if you have to face her in the Jounin Exams? Alright go now." Tenten said.

"Cya." Naruto said as he left the PINK house of pinkness!

Endnotes: yea short I know but its over 500 words, and it has some detail. Please write some reviews to help me write and to give me ideas and support yeah! Oh one more thing, I'm working on my cosplay right now so uhh yea I'm trying to think, Itachi, Naruto part 2 or Shikamaru cosplay….tell me what you think in a review!


	11. HIATUS MAYBE BACK!

Hiatus!?!

I might update this or write a new story, someone please give me inspiration.


End file.
